Mega Man (character)
Mega Man, known as in Japan, originally named as is the main character of the Mega Man video game series created in 1987 by Capcom. Story Mega Man was the brainchild of doctor Thomas Light (along with Dr. Albert W. Wily in some sources), built after their first creation, Proto Man, which went AWOL during its A.I. testing. Rock was built with a sister robot, Roll, and was designed to be a lab assistant who would work with Dr. Light and help them with their day-to-day tasks in the lab. Light put a lot into his new creation, building it with the most advanced A.I. that he could come up with at the time (advanced in that it was very human-like, although they wanted it to behave like a child), but they were careful to adhere to Isaac Asimov's 3 laws of robotics (especially that a robot will never harm a human being. Note that the 3 laws are never reffered in games). Things went well with the new project until, about two years later, Dr. Wily reprogrammed all of the industrial robots in the lab and took all of the other robots that he could get his hands on and fled to wreak havoc on the world. He did, however, fail to get past the encryption in Rock and Roll's brains, but Wily didn't see any use for a lab assistant and housekeeper. However, Dr. Light knew that the police forces and armies of the world would not be ready to face the new threat that Wily's powerful robot army now possed, but he wasn't sure what to do. It was Rock, who possessed a strong sense of justice, who volunteered to be converted into a fighting robot. He was equipped with a Plasma Cannon that had variable weapon capability and strong titanium armor and set out to take on his former friends. It was thus that the lab assistant became the fighting robot known as Mega Man. Mega Man would defeat Dr. Wily and his evil creations countless times because of his ability to use the "weapons" of other Robot Masters. Although Mega Man is forced to fight constantly, it is both his and Dr. Light's will that he live a life of peace (Dr. Light is, after all, a pacifist). Wikiknowledge Data Statistics: The Mechanical Maniacs (broken link) Year of creation: 200X (20XX in new games. Around 2006 for fans.) A.I. fixed age: 10 years old Height: 132 cm (4'4") Weight: 105 kg (230 lbs) Installed capacity: 1500PS/1200rpm Torque capacity: 220kg-m/8500rpm Mega Man's Soccer stats: *'Special:' Mega Buster Shot *'Run:' 40 *'Kick:' 62 *'Tackle:' 96 *'Dif.:' 128 Mega Man: Battle and Chase: *'Vehicle:' Rush Roadstar (renamed "Rush Roadster" in Mega Man ZX) *'Body:' Rush Body *'Engine:' Twin Engine *'Wing:' Starter Wing *'Tire:' All-Around Tire Mega Man and Bass CD data A super robot created by DR. Light. He is the guardian of peace and justice! "I'll protect the world!" Good point: Sense of justice Bad point: Reckless behavior Like: Animals Dislike: None Japanese CD data: Good point: Strong sense of justice (せいぎかんかつよい) Bad point: Careless (そそっかしい) Like: Animals (どうぶつ) Dislike: Things that disturb peace (へいわをみだすもの) Rockman Complete Works data Rockman Complete Works 1 to 3: かてい用ロボットだったロックは、ワイリーのやぼうをそしするため、せんとう用ロボロックマンにかいぞうしてもらった Translation: (incomplete) Domestic use robot datta Rock ha, Wily noyabouwososhisurutame, combat use robot Rockman nikaizoushitemoratta. Other media TV series ]] Mega Man is the main character of the Mega Man animated series and Mega Man: Upon a Star, and also appears in Captain N: The Game Master. In the Mega Man animated series from Ruby-Spears, Mega Man looks and acts more like a teenager then a kid. In Captain N: The Game Master, Mega Man is green and has a robotic voice. He frequently says the word "Mega". Comics and mangas Mega Man appears in the mangas Rockman Remix, Rockman Megamix and Rockman World, and the comics Mega Man (from Dreawwave Productions) and Novas Aventuras de Megaman. Trivia ]] *In Japan, Rockman and Roll names is a pun of Rock 'n Roll. This pun was lost in English versions. *The Japanese name "Rock" (Mega Man's original name) was not translated until Mega Man: Powered Up, where it's changed to "Mega". *Mega Man appears as Mega in only five games: Mega Man, Mega Man 4, Mega Man V (Game Boy), Mega Man's Soccer and Mega Man: Powered Up, being playable as Mega in the last one, where he uses a "Mega Kick" instead of a arm cannon. *Originally, Capcom considered naming Mega Man "Rainbow Man" for his ability to change colors. This name was later dropped, however. Other names include "Knuckle Kid" and "Mighty Kid". *Mega Man is one of many characters who have music-inspired names. *When Mega Man defeats a Robot Master, he can copy and use its weapon. *Mega Man is spelled Megaman in some games. *Mega Man appears chubby and short in the classic series, but in other games such as the Marvel vs. Capcom series, he looks slim and athletic. References ]] Category:Mega Man characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Characters with music names Category:Playable Characters